Un appuntamento a sorpresa
by Jessyver
Summary: TATE fic, Post 'Un brutto guaio'. Tony cerca di fermare Kate prima che il suo amico Steve le riveli particolari compromettenti su di lui


UN APPUNTAMENTO A SORPRESA

Tony posò il piede sull'acceleratore. Doveva assolutamente fermarla! Non poteva permettere che Kate venisse a sapere cose imbarazzanti su di lui. Cercò in tutta fretta la cartina stradale nel cruscotto, rischiando anche di fare un incidente. Proprio in un ristorante sperduto di Washington dovevano andare a cenare? Per fortuna che Steve gli aveva detto ogni dettaglio di quell'appuntamento, altrimenti sarebbe già stato fritto. Sbuffò. Doveva imparare a non importunarla più. Anche se era la cosa più bella del mondo doveva evitare di farlo. Tutte le volte gli si ritorceva contro.

Finalmente vide in lontananza il ristorante 'My fair lady'. 'Che nome stupido!' pensò. Solo Steve poteva portare una donna in un ristorante del genere. Si affrettò ad entrare e a dirigersi nella sala da pranzo, ma sulla strada venbne bloccato da un cameriere.

"Desidera?"

'Oh cavolo e adesso?'. Si rese conto in quel momento che non aveva pensato a nessun piano. Per interromperli doveva per forza farsi notare da i due piccioncini, ma non aveva portato con sè nessuna ragazza! Non poteva certo presentarsi al loro tavolo senza nessuno! Kate avrebbe sicuramente pensato che lo avesse spaventato. Ed anche se era vero, non c'era nessun bisogno che lei lo sapesse. 'Maledizione!' pensò

Fece dietro front e tornò fuori dal ristorante lasciando il povero cameriere lì in piedi come un salame. Decise di chiamare una ragazza per l'occasione che gli reggesse il gioco. Guardò nella rubrica del cellulare: 'Mmm..Sarah no troppo volgare...Jane..mi uccide se mi rifaccio vivo...Naomi! Perfetta!'. Avevano una relazione di puro sesso e basta ed andava bene ad entrambi. Non la sentiva da un pò, per via del lavoro di lei, ma era l'unica che potesse salvarlo da questa situazione. E sopratutto che non gli avrebbe fatto troppe domande. Sperò solo che non fosse in viaggio.

"Pronto?"

"Ciao tesoro, ti ricordi di me?"

"E come non potrei? Come stai Tony?"

"Bene...senti avrei bisogno di un favore"

"Tutto quello che vuoi" La sua voce sexy avrebbe fatto invidia ad una di quelle centraliniste dei numeri a luci rosse. Ma Dinozzo quella sera non era in vena.

"Vedi la mia collega è uscita con Steve, un mio amico ed io...devo assolutamente sabotare il loro incontro"

"Non mi dire che hai bisogno di una donna per conquistarne un'altra. Mi deludi Tony" rispose divertita la ragazza.

"No, non è così!" ribattè con enfasi lui "Il fatto è che lei ci sta uscendo per scoprire qualcosa di piccante sul mio passato ed io non posso permetterlo!"

"Capisco. D'accordo...accetto. Sarà divertente! Mi passi a prendere?"

"No, tesoro. Sono già qui al ristorante. Aspetta ti do l'indirizzo"

Dopo averglielo dato e dopo che lei divertita replicò che lui fosse un ingrato a non andarla a prendere, la ringraziò. "Grazie, Naomi. Sei un angelo"

"Lo faccio con piacere, anche se sai che non faccio mai niente per niente. Mi aspetto...una ricompensa"

"Ne avrai finchè vuoi tesoro" Detto questo la salutò e riattaccò.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dopo circa una mezz'oretta un taxi si fermò davanti al ristorante. Una giovane donna dall'aria elgante e con un lungo vestito nero ne scese. Aveva i capelli biondi raccolti in una crocchia. Tony le si avvicinò.

"Vado bene?" le disse lei sensualmente.

"Perfetta" le rispose lui senza degnarla di uno sguardo. Era troppo concentrato sulla sua missione. Entrarono a braccetto nel ristorante e sempre il solito cameriere gli si avvicinò.

"Ah! Vedo che si è deciso. Ed ha portato anche uno splendido fiore con sè." Tony lo fulminò con lo sguardo mentre Naomi lo guardava perplessa, senza capire a cosa si stesse riferendo. "Tavolo per due?"

"Si" rispose Tony. Il cameriere li scortò nella sala da pranzo. Lui individuò subito Kate e Steve che stavano mangiando allegramente. 'Dio è bellissima!'. Per un momento si bloccò nella stanza a fissarla, odiando l'uomo che le stava accanto. Naomi seguì la traiettoria del suo sguardo e capì al volo.

"Individuato il tuo obiettivo, vedo!" disse divertita la ragazza "Mmmm...questo Steve non è male! Perchè non me l'hai mai presentato, tesoro?"

"Lo faccio subito" disse concentrato lui, posandole una mano sulla schiena e spingendola gentilmente verso il loro tavolo. "Ma guarda chi si vede!" disse fingendo sorpresa.Kate e Steve alzarono la testa di scatto.

"Ciao Tony" rispose Steve felice di vederlo. Evidentemente non aveva collegato il motivo per cui era lì. Kate, invece lo sapeva benissimo e rimase a fissarlo con la bocca aperta, sbalordita. Poi il suo sguardo si posò sulla sua accompagnatrice e come una radar la squadrò da capo a piedi. Tony, a cui tutto questo non era sfuggito, decise di divertirsi un pò. Posò il braccio sulle spalle di Naomi e la avvicinò di più a sè. Kate distolse immediatamente lo sguardo e tornò a fissare il piatto davanti a sè. 'Interessante' pensò Tony. Le due donne si presentarono con riserbo.

"Bè visto che siete qui...perchè non vi unite a noi?" propose Steve fissando interessato Naomi e non accorgendosi dell'occhiata implorante della sua accompagnatrice.

"Perchè no?" disse subito Tony che non aspettava altro. Dissero al cameriere che si sarebbero seduti lì e lui apparecchiò la tavola per altre due persone. Kate e Steve erano seduti l'uno vicino all'altra perciò gli ultimi arrivati si misero di fronte a loro. Mentre consultavano il menù, Naomi posò la mano sul ginocchio di Tony e con fare sensuale gli sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio. Il ragazzo ridacchiò.

'No, fate pure!' pensò gelosa Kate 'Visto che ci siete potete anche fare sesso sul tavolo!'. Tony le lanciò un'occhiata e si rese conto che la stava provocando. Di certo lei non voleva essere da meno. Perciò si avvicino a Steve e gli strinse la mano. Dinozzo la fulminò con lo sguardo.

"Steve" disse Tony dopo aver ordinato " Di cosa stavate parlando di bello prima che noi arrivassimo?"

"Di te" gli rispose Kate sfidandolo con lo sguardo.

Tonysi preoccupò all'istante. 'Oddio, fa che non sia troppo tardi!' deglutì e fingendo noncuranza disse:"Ah si? Qualcosa di piacevole?"

"Le stavo riferendo delle nostre avventure al college, ma..."

"Purtroppo avevamo appena iniziato" concluse per lui Kate spazientita. 'Mister donnaiolo è arrivato proprio al momento giusto!' pensò.

Tony lasciò andare lievemente un sospiro di sollievo. "Bene! Anche perchè Steve, lo sai che non puoi rivelare dei fatti su di me. Andrebbe contro il nostro giuramento. E tu sai qual'è la punizione, vero?" disse guardandolo minaccioso. L'altro uomo abbassò lo sguardo e Kate si vide sfumare la possibilità di scoprire qualcosa di imbarazzante su Tony. 'Che tu sia maledetto, Dinozzo!'

XXXXXXXXXXX

La serata proseguì senza troppi intoppi. Kate e Tony continuarono a provocarsi a vicenda, senza accorgersi della scintilla che era scoccata tra gli altri due.

Finito di mangiare il dolce, Naomi si alzò dalla tavola e dichiarò: "Vado al bagno delle signore, scusatemi" lanciando un'occhiata piuttosto eloquente a Steve. Quest'ultimo dopo qualche minuto disse che sarebbe andato in bagno anche lui. Tony e Kate, rimasti soli, decisero che era giunto il momento di sfogare la gelosia repressa.

"Dove hai trovato Naomi? In uno di quei locali per spogliarelliste?" gli chiese provocatoria lei.

"Ah, ah divertente! La risposta è no e per tua informazione è un' hostess. Ed ha classe ed eleganza, se hai notato." le fece l'occhiolino.

"Un hostess per te è perfetta! Sempre lontana...E immagino che quando torni in città tu sia sempre pronto ad accoglierla" ribattè Kate non troppo scherzosamente.

Tony si appoggiò coi gomiti sul tavolo e si sporse verso di lei. "Si e sono delle ottime 'accoglienze'" Kate roteò gli occhi, ma non potè impedire che un lieve rossore le imporporasse le guance. "E tu che mi dici di Steve?" proseguì lui "Non mi dirai che non lo trovi noioso"

La ragazza in cuor suo dovette ammettere che aveva ragione. Infatti si era già stancata di lui. Se non fosse stato per il fatto di sapere qualcosa di compromettente sul suo collega, lo avrebbe già mollato. Ma di certo questo con Tony non lo avrebbe mai ammesso. "Se ci tieni a saperlo, credo che sia molto affascinante. Un vero gentiluomo a dispetto di qualcun altro."

Il sorriso sul viso di Tony si spense. Non si era aspettato una simile risposta da parte sua. E così non lo considerava un gentiluomo? Bè le avrebbe fatto vedere lui. "Ti va di ballare?" le disse serio, indicando la pista da ballo dove già molte coppie si erano riunite sulle note di un lento.

Kate lo guardò come se fosse impazzito. "No!" ribattè secca.

"Non lo sai fare?" le chiese lui provocandola.

"Certo che lo so fare Dinozzo! Solo che non lo voglio fare con te!"

"Paura?"

"Di te no. Di tutte le tue mani si!"

Tony sorrise. "Avanti Kate" le disse implorandola "E' solo un ballo. Se ti rifiuti penserò davvero che tu non lo sappia fare."

La ragazza lo guardò brevemente negli occhi. Aveva ragione era solo un ballo. "E sia"

Tutto contento Tony la prese per mano e la portò sulla pista. Appena la strinse fra le braccia, un'improvvisa scarica elettrica li attraversò. Kate avvicinò il viso alla spalla di lui per evitare di guardarlo negli occhi, ma si accorse subito che era stata una pessima idea. Il suo profumo la inebriava e poteva sentire il suo caldo e forte petto contro i suoi seni. Tony inalò l'odore dei suoi capelli e la strinse di più a se mentre si muoveva sulle note della canzone. Entrambi chiusero gli occhi, presi dalla sensazioni. In quel momento si sentirono un tutt'uno.

La musica cessò. Tony si separò lentamente da lei e la guardò negli occhi. Per poco le gambe non le cedettero per l'intensità del suo sguardo. Le loro labbra erano a millimetri le une dalle altre. Stavano quasi per...

"Devo andare in bagno..." disse Kate ed in tutta fretta si allontanò da lui lasciandolo a corto di parole in mezzo alla pista. Aprì la porta del bagno delle donne e la richiuse immediatamente dietro di sè. Appoggiò la testa allo stipite cercando di controllare il ritmo del suo cuore. 'Oddio, ma che cavolo è successo?' si chiese, ma purtroppo non riuscì a trovare una risposta soddisfacente a questa domanda. Fece per avvicinarsi al lavandino per sciacquarsi il viso, quando li sentì. Alcuni sospiri provenivano da uno dei box. Ci mise due secondi a capire ed incredula ri-uscì dal bagno. Raggiunse Tony che nel frattempo si era risieduto al tavolo.

"Tutto bene?" gli chiese lui malizioso.

"A quanto pare i nostri due appuntamenti hanno deciso di darsi da fare in bagno" disse ancora incredula Kate. Tony la guardò negli occhi per un attimo per vedere se stesse scherzando e poi scoppiò a ridere.

"Non c'è niente di divertente, Dinozzo!" ribattè lei secca.

"Forse" disse lui tra le risate "Ma la tua espressione in questo momento è mitica!" Kate lo fulminò con lo sguardo e Tony si accorse che aveva esagerato. "Ti ha accompagnato qui Steve?" le chiese tornando serio.

"Si" rispose arrabbiata lei.

"Vieni" disse alzandosi "ti porto a casa io" Kate annuì stupita di quel raro gesto di gentilezza da parte sua. Forse c'era veramente qualcosa di più in lui di quello che mostrava.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il viaggio in macchina trascorse nel silenzio più assoluto. Nessuno dei due aveva voglia di parlare di quello che era successo tra loro. Kate gli diede le indicazioni per il suo appartamento e Tony parcheggiò la macchina vicino ad un palazzo molto elegante. 'Rispecchia la sua personalità' pensò.

"Bè, grazie per il passaggio e buonanotte" Kate scese dalla macchina in fretta e si diresse verso l'edificio. Tony velocemente spense il motore e la seguì sul pianerottolo.

"Kate" le disse dolcemente mentre le prendeva la mano tra le sue costringendola a voltarsi."Non possiamo fare finta di niente"

"Su cosa?" disse lei con voce noncurante mentre però teneva lo sguardo abbassato. Tony le mise un dito sotto il mento costringendola a guardarlo negli occhi.

"Su questo" La sua voce era un sussurro mentre si chinava su di lei per baciarla. Kate si lasciò andare completamente in uno dei più meravigliosi baci che le fosse mai stato dato. I suoi sensi erano ultra sensibili e avvertivano ogni cosa, dalla leggera pressione delle mani di lui sulla sua schiena, alla dolcezza delle sue labbra sulle sue. Quando si staccarono erano entrambi senza fiato.

"Bè" disse Tony passandosi la lingua sulle labbra "Il charme di Dinozzo ha colpito ancora" Kate ebbe solo la forza di annuire "No...intendevo che malgrado le tue reticenze ho finalmente scoperto dove abiti!"

L'espressione della ragazza mutò subito da estatica a furiosa. Stava per mandarlo a quel paese, ma lui più veloce della luce era già tornato in macchina con un sorriso a 100 watt. 'Lo ucciso' si disse lei 'Ma come ho fatto a permettergli di baciarmi!' Entrò in casa e sbattè la borsa sul divano. In quel momento sentì arrivarle un sms sul cellulare. Lo lesse

'Scusa per prima, ma se non stemperavo la tensione non sarei riuscito a trattenermi e avremmo finito col fare l'amore. Non voglio che succeda così in fretta tra noi. Ci vediamo lunedì. Il tuo non gentiluomo Tony'

Kate non potè fare a meno di sorridere. Ripensandoci poteva permettergli di baciarla ancora.

FINE


End file.
